Sweet Bug
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Tras el rechazo de Ladybug hacia Chat Noir, esta arrepentida por no darle una oprtunidad al felino decíde lamentarse en lo alto de la torre Eiffel a lado de su fiel compañero de batallas. Pero él tiene otros planes de hacer que su Lady finalmente caiga rendida a sus pies. [Ladynoir]


La ciudad de París, era más conocida como la capital del amor, la ciudad más romántica del mundo.

Una de las razones por las que parís era conocida por desbordar amor, era por sus lugares turísticos y sus espectaculares vistas.

Además de ser una ciudad preciosa esta llena de impresionantes avenidas y rincones. Cada una con su propia manera encantadora.

El río Sena, sin duda es muy recomendable para un crucero, coincidiendo con el momento en el que iluminan la Torre Eiffel y todas las luces de la ciudad se encienden transformándola en un lugar mágico. El cual podrías disfrutar en compañía de tu amado o amada.

A pesar de ser la ciudad donde el amor flota en el aire, también están expuestas algunas características relacionadas con este tema: la lujuria y la pasión. París ha sido siempre una ciudad muy adelantada a su tiempo, que ha proclamado la libertad de amar.

Por lo cual la pareja demostraba su amor a través del arte carnal que era el sexo.

Diciéndolo así sonaba un poco fuerte, pero en París era considerado como el acto de amor más bello y puro que pudiera existir.

Ahora se preguntarán, porque si es la ciudad más romántica del mundo Ladybug y Chat Noir no han caído aún en las redes del amor.

En esta historia verán como esta pareja demostró su amor apasionadamente en un lugar muy especial.

La Torre Eiffel.

Cierto dúo heroico, saltaba de un lado para otro haciendo acrobacias, patrullando y hablando de cosas triviales que les habían pasado en su forma civíl.

— Entonces caí al suelo y todos los postres cayeron encima de mi quedando como una de las botanas — contó Ladybug a su compañero de Batallas — ¡Todo eso pasó delante del chico de mis sueños! Debo parecerle ridícula — La chica del traje rojo dobló las rodillas escondiendo su cara avergonzada.

Chat Noir se sentó frente a ella y puso una mano en su cabeza tratando de darle consuelo.

— No digas eso My Lady, eres la chica más Intrépida y Hermosa que he tenido el placer de conocer.

De los labios de Ladybug broto una risilla enternecida y acaricio la alborotada cabellera rubia de su minino, que al contacto con la mano de su amada comenzó a emitir un ronroneo de su pecho que hizo que la chica riera divertida.

— Gracias _minou_, se que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea. — sonrió ella dándole un toquecito a su nariz.

Chat Noir agarró su mano y le dio un suave beso acompañado de una sonrisa encantadora.

— Siempre _My Lady _— en sus ojos reflejaba su sinceridad y la observaban como si fuera la única persona en el planeta.

Ladybug se puso un poco nerviosa, ¿A quién iba a engañar? Amaba a Adrien con todo su corazón.

Pero a la vez sentía un gran cariño por su compañero de batallas el cual hace unas semanas le había declarado su amor abiertamente encima de una de las azoteas de algún edificio.

Siempre se ponía roja al recordar ese momento.

**_Flash back_**

_Terminaron de luchar con el akuma y como siempre habían celebrado su victoria chocando el puño como en ocasiones anteriores._

_Justo después de eso, Chat Noir la había citado para que se encontraran en una hora al frente del río Sena._

_Unas horas después la moteada llegó._

_Aterrizó perfectamente en el suelo impulsada con la ayuda de su yo-yo y caminó hacia el hombre vestido de gato negro. Siempre firme, glamorosa y esa mirada decidida sumado al bamboleo de sus caderas al caminar._

_Toda una tentación andante._

_Al menos para cierto gato negro... Lo era._

_Se colocó al frente de su compañero que a penas la vio se puso nervioso y comenzó a llenarla de halagos y bonitos cumplidos hacia su persona._

_En cuanto terminó, de la parte trasera de su traje sacó una hermosa rosa color rojo que tenía todos los pétalos abiertos haciéndola parecer más voluminosa._

_Se la entregó y comenzó a decir lo que por mucho tiempo había querido evitar._

_— La-Ladybug... — tartamudeó el chico - y-yo ¡Di-digo! Hay... hay algo que eh querido decirte por mucho tiempo verás yo... estoy... — dió un profundo suspiro antes de continuar — estoy enamorado de ti._

_No hace falta decir que la expresión de Ladybug fue primero, de sorpresa para ser remplazada por una de lamento. Ella ya lo sabía._

_— Chat... — comenzó a decir — estoy muy halagada, eres un gran chico y sabes que nunca haría algo para lastimarte... es solo qué... — apretó los puños fuertemente a sus costados nerviosa — ...mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra persona - agachó la mirada — lo siento — susurró._

_— ... —_

_La reacción de Chat fue lo que no se esperaba._

_Avanzó hacia ella un poco más y con la mirada entristecida capturó una de sus manos enguantadas y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa._

_— Entiendo My Lady — beso con ternura sus nudillos — no te preocupes, te deseo lo mejor a lado de esa persona que se apoderó de tu corazón... Tiene suerte._

_Después de esa incómoda situación ambos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares con el corazón en la boca._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

**—Ladybug—**

Ahora estábamos los dos en lo más alto de la torre Eiffel, Yo sintiéndome la persona mas miserable del planeta por haber rechazado a un chico tan estupendo como Chat. Dios, era un verdadero monstruo.

Estaba sentada moviendo mis piernas y sin poder contenerlo lancé un suspiro melancólico por esta muy complicada cuestión con mis sentimientos y mi mente estaba hecha un lío, no era capaz de siquiera verlo, después de la anécdota que le conté sobre mi crush, debí haberlo lastimado mucho.

Me sentía tan mal.

Noté que estaba muy callado para ese entonces, el siempre solía bromear o contar algún chiste pero, noté que él no dejaba de mirarme, eso me ponía tan... nerviosa pero, esa mirada, destellaba lujuria, deseo y algo más que no pude descifrar ¿Amor?.

¡No! Eso era imposible, él ya no podía estar enamorado de mi, no después de que lo rechacé.

Opté por ignorarlo y observé la ciudad fingiendo buscar alguno que otro caos o algún maleante, lo que sea con tal de evitar sentir como Chat me devoraba con la mirada.

Carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención.

— ¿Alguna novedad? — pregunté sin despegar la vista de las hermosas luces de la ciudad.

— Ninguna por el momento, solo una hermosa señorita vestida de catarina — guiñando un ojo en mi dirección.

— Supongo que Hawk Moth debe estarse tomando unas vacaciones ¿No lo crees? — bromeé un poco para evitar la incomodidad que se había formado en ese momento.

Chat soltó una risa que hizo que me sostuviera fuertemente de una viga para no caerme, esa risa fue Súper sexi.

—Eso parece, _bichito_ — se acercó a mi con porte elegante y esa pose tan segura y galante.

— Bu-Bueno yo, creo que si no hay ningún problema podemos irnos a casa ¿Verdad?

_«Estúpida no actúes nerviosa debes actuar como siempre»_ le reclamé a mi subconsciente.

Me di la vuelta y aliste mi arma para engancharla a uno de los tantos postes cuando la nariz de Chat acarició la pequeña parte de mi nuca.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo por ese toque pero intenté mantenerme tranquila, seguro que era otra de sus bromas con respecto al espacio personal, pero descarté de inmediato esa idea al ver como una de sus manos se deslizó por mi pierna y subió lentamente para acariciar mis caderas.

Me escandalicé casi de inmediato, Chat y yo nunca habíamos tenido ese tipo de contacto, ni siquiera como broma, pero ahora...

— ¿Q-Que crees que haces? — podía sentir la vergüenza que se apoderaba de mi a la vez que la necesidad de ser tocada.

— Me vas a negar que te gustó — preguntó atrayéndome hacía él con uno de sus fuertes brazos.

— No lo vuelvas a... — mi compañero no me dejó terminar la frase por culpa del arrebatador beso que me había robado, mis piernas empezaron a flaquear así que tuve que sostenerme de sus anchos hombros para evitar que cayera varios metros de altura.

Solo había dado un beso a lo largo de toda mi vida, y ese había sido con el hombre que ahora saqueaba mi boca con hambre y jugaba con mi lengua acariciando con sus manos mi espalda y un poco mas abajo estrujando mis glúteos.

— ¡Y-Ya! ¡Ah-h! ¡Para! — rogué, pero ni yo misma sabía si quería que parara en serio o que continuara.

— Tranquila, _Bugaboo_, que puede salir mal — contestó acariciando mi cuerpo..

— Chat, basta somos compañeros y...

— Te deseo. — susurró Chat dejándome helada en mi sitio procesando las palabras dichas.

Sin mas miramientos, mi compañero me empujó a su virilidad completamente endurecida y la acunó en mi sexo ya humedecido por las caricias desenfrenadas y lujuriosas del chico.

Luego me recostó en él suelo aún acariciando mi cuerpo y buscó desesperadamente el cierre de mi traje, que estaba en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

Bajó con cuidado el cierre y mientras lo hacía no había parte de mi espalda que no haya sido acariciada por él.

Quitó con lentitud mi traje de súper heroína dejándome totalmente expuesta ante él ya que debajo del traje no llevaba ropa interior.

— Eres perfecta — musitó llevándose uno de mis endurecidos pezones a mi boca succionándolo con total lívido y haciendo que descansara mi cabeza sobre el sólido suelo de la torre Eiffel.

Era increíble las sensaciones nuevas que mi compañero de batallas había desatado en mi, besaba y acariciaba mi cuerpo con tanta pasión que era imposible para mi no derretirme en sus brazos como la mantequilla sobre un pan ardiente.

Devolví el beso que me plantó pesadamente en mis labios y envolví mi lengua con la suya en un lento baile erótico que nos hizo delirar a ambos.

Agarré su cascabel y lo tiré hacia abajo dejando entre ver un pecho fuerte y bronceado que hizo que mis ojos brillaran, acaricié con delicadeza cada marcado músculo de su fuerte torso y luego me animé a dejar un beso en cada cuadradito marcado perfectamente en su tez bronceada.

Eso fue suficiente para que mi gatito perdiera la cordura y arremetiera contra mi boca en otro de esos húmedos y deliciosos besos que me hacían ver estrellas, sujeté su cabeza y su cuello apretándolo contra mí.

Terminé de quitar su traje y me permití acariciar su ancha y fuerte espalda y revolví sus cabellos dorados acariciando también esas adorables orejas gatunas.

Él se quitó la parte de abajo del traje dejándo expuesto su miembro brotando de él unas cuantas gotas de líquido pre-seminal.

Estaba totalmente asustada, era un paso enorme que daría en mi vida, Vale tenía 18 años recién cumplidos, pero siempre había sido firme a la regla de llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero... ¡AL DIABLO TODO! ¡Esto se sentía increíble!

Con un asentimiento de mi parte él introdujo suavemente su falo dentro de mi llevándose lo más preciado que tenía, pero sé que estaba entregándosela a la persona indicada.

Él era mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, el caballero que siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando más lo necesité y el que siempre me cuidó de todo peligro arriesgando su vida en algunas ocasiones para salvar la mía.

Me dolió... mucho su intrusión, pero me sentía feliz de haber dejado a un lado al príncipe azul, para fijarme finalmente en el caballero de armadura negra.

Gemidos empezaron a brotar desde lo más profundo de mi garganta y su cuerpo pesado sobre el mío hizo que me excitará más por la fricción de nuestros cuerpos.

Acarició mis piernas y me hizo enrollarlas alrededor de sus caderas abriéndolas un poco más y embistiendo aún más duro y profundo.

Escuchaba como me susurraba al oído el nombre de mi alter-ego y luego como acariciaba mis pechos y los amasaba con fuerza.

— Eres tan estrecha. — masculló cerca de mi oído.

De un momento a otro él estaba ralentizando las embestidas pero sin dejar de lado lo profundo que llegaba su miembro en mi interior.

Los dos gemíamos y jadeábamos tan fuerte que estoy segura de que se escuchaban por toda la torre Eiffel, por suerte a esa hora la torre estaba vacía.

Él empezó a gruñir, incluso a rugir cuando ambos estábamos por alcanzar el orgasmo.

Apreté mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y lo alenté a que se moviera más rápido.

Una sensación nueva, se posiciono en mi sexo haciendo que palpitara y llegara finalmente a un asombroso orgasmo, sentía con exactitud como mis paredes interiores atrapaban el miembro de Chat haciéndolo gruñir y yo no pude más que soltar un gemido rasguñando con mis uñas la sudorosa espalda de Chat.

Ambos nos sentimos en el cielo por unos momentos, él salió de mi interior completamente fascinado y yo me convulsioné en el suelo sintiendo como el espeso líquido que salió de mi gatito se derramaba por ser demasiado.

— Ladybug, Te amo — me susurró acostando su cabeza en mi pecho.

De la nada, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sollocé descansando mi mejilla en su cabeza totalmente feliz.

— Y yo Te amo a ti mi gatito — sollocé con la voz quebrada, abrasé su cabeza aún más contra mi pecho colocando un beso en sus rubios mechones.

—My Lady, me haces tan feliz — dijo también con su voz quebrándose.

Nos abrazamos más para darnos calor en esa fría noche ya que estábamos en lo más alto de la torre.

Esa noche fue muy especial para ambos, porque ahí me di cuenta que no necesitabas de un príncipe azul para ser feliz, bastaba con tener el amor de un caballero de brillante armadura.

Te Amo gato tonto.

**Extra**

Al llegar a clases ambos súper héroes en su estado civíl irradiaban felicidad entrando a clases con un semblante relajado y uno que otro chupetón en el cuello.

— Nunca te había visto tan feliz, ¿A que se debe eso? ¿Eh? — Aly le picó las costillas a la franco-china a la espera de una respuesta.

— Por nada Alya, que no puedo estar extremadamente feliz este día ¿o qué? — preguntó la azabache sarcástica.

La morena alzo los brazos despreocupada mirando como la chica tarareaba una canción y se sentaba en su puesto.

— Lo que digas amiga — dijo la morocha sin poder creerle ni una palabra.

— En serio Adrien, hace unas semanas estabas todo gris y bajonado, y ahora parece hasta que escupes arco-iris. — se escuchó en el asiento delantero.

— Te digo que es solo porque algo bueno me paso anoche Nino, no es para tanto.

— Si tu lo dices Bro — comentó quitándole importancia.

Cuando las clases comenzaron el rubio volteó a ver a su compañera de clases.

— Marinette, de casualidad tendrás una pluma que me prestes, olvidé las mías en casa. — pidió cortésmente a la hermosa oji-azul.

— Claro Adrien, enseguida.

La azabache giró su cuello y al rubio casi se le cae la mandíbula al descubrir lo que había en este.

— Ma-Marinette, ¿Y esas marcas en tu cuello? — preguntó con ojos desorbitados.

La azabache cubrió sus marcas asustada.

— P-Pues yo...

**_«Esas marcas... son iguales a las de... »_**

—¿_Bugaboo_? — preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

La azabache primero lo miró con confusión y luego encajó el rompecabezas.

— ¿_Ki-Kitty_?

Ambos se miraron incrédulos y se sintieron unos tontos por no haberlo sabido antes.

_«¡Que Tontos!»_— pensaron ambos.

Quién lo diría, el amor literalmente, puede estar enfrente de ti, solo que uno es demasiado ciego para poder verlo.

**...**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Vengo a traérles una historia, algo vieja pero con contenido Ladynoir y obviamente lemon UwU.**

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndola .**

**¡Un beso grande!**


End file.
